Minnie Yonnson
|family = |occupation = Villain |affiliation = Villain Society |team = |fightingstyle = |rank =None yet. |bounty = |debut = |voice = }} Minnie Yonnson is a fledgling villain born and raised in New York. A clinically insane 'youth' forever trapped in a cycle of her Quirk's creation, she has snapped under the mental duress of her life and multiple deaths and resents others for their easy lives. Focused on creating 'a working business model' for her power, she pursues recognition from great villains all over the world and sells her powerset to those who desire it. She is known in the villain circle as 'Millions' Minyon, a soldier-dispatching service that is able to provide disposable military backup in the form of her multiple selves to anyone willing to pay her prices and write her a 'letter of recommendation'. Appearance Minnie is deceivingly young looking, appearing as a young-twenties looking female with orange hair, glasses, and a slim physique. She dresses casually during the day and is seen listening to headphones nearly all the time. In combat, Minnie dresses in sleek black and wears a full cowl mask, keeping her identity a secret from heroes and villains alike, as her business model relies on anonymity. Gallery File:P5_Futaba_Sakura,_Phantom_Thief.png Abilities Overall Abilities: Minnie is a trained soldier and assassin, having lived a hundred different lives using her quirk. She is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, firearms usage, explosives training, and swordsmanship. She has honed her skills to the highest level she can without damaging 'the original' copy of herself. Quirk Minnie's quirk is The Corporation, an Emitter-type quirk that allows Minnie to create and destroy four copies of herself at will. The copies are exactly like Minnie, down to the cellular level and equipment they are carrying, at the time of summoning, but are less mentally stable than her and lack her insight, cunning, and drive. Instead, the copies only follow orders. The copies also have to ability to create four copies of themselves, much like the first copy, but again the copies of the copies become far less stable. The bottom tier copies are wildly crazy, willing to blow themselves up, kill themselves or others, or each other at the command of the higher up copy. These bottom tier copies CANNOT create copies of themselves. So in essence, there are sixteen crazy copies, four sane copies, and one genius-level copy that can be in play all at once. The original 'Minnie' has not been seen in years, only sending copies of herself to meet with others. Her power is set up like a Corporate ladder, sending the appropriate level of Minnie to meet with others. Equipment Minnie carries with her dozens of different weapons, grenades, and technical equipment to the field at all times, granting her a wide variety of options in handling normal and superpowered opponents. Pistols, rifles, explosives, suicide vests, scorched-earth tactics, and human shields are all fair game to Minnie, as she views all life, including the lives of her copies, as worthless and inferior, and has no restraints on what she will do to complete a mission. Battles and Events Trivia Quotes References